Snatches of Stories
by larabrambleofbywater
Summary: 100 drabbles for Harry Potter using the LJ drabbles100 table.
1. Beginnings

**This is my first group of drabbles, so please review and let me know how I've done!**

Beginnings

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

As the revolving figure of Sibyll Trelawney sank back into the Pensieve, the room was silent for a long moment.

"Well?" James Potter asked anxiously. "It can't mean Harry, can it?" He looked at his wife worriedly, but she was busy fussing over Harry and didn't respond.

"It could," Dumbledore replied.

Lily clutched her son. "I won't let him get near Harry. Please, professor, there must be some way…?"

For the rest of his life Dumbledore wished he'd given a different answer.


	2. Middles

**I'm going to try to get one of these up everyday, just so you know. Read and review please, even just a liked it or hated it will do fine!**

_Middles_

Ron Weasley was always in the middle. When he was younger, he'd often felt overlooked, stuck between his more flamboyant brothers and his parent's precious only daughter. And then he went off to Hogwarts, where Harry and Hermione always held the spotlight. Se he really couldn't help but listen to the locket's whispers, just for a moment...

As he watched the light glint off his wedding ring, Ron remembered, just as he had that day in the forest, what Hermione had said when he'd confided in her, way back in fourth year:

"Without the middle, Ron, the ends can't exist."


	3. Ends

**This one sort of goes along with **_**Beginnings**_**. Thanks goes to Chocofreakazoid, who reviewed the first one. That little purple button would love some visitors!**

**Disclaimer: (I've been forgetting this…sorry) If I were JK Rowling, why would I be writing this in English 9?**

_Ends_

Sirius arrived at the Potter's house as soon as he left Peter's, only to find it destroyed.

Inside, James Potter was lying spread-eagled on the hall floor.

With a cry, Sirius rushed forward, and, futilely, he searched for a pulse, a breath, some sign of life in his best friend.

Upstairs, Sirius found Lily, sprawled on the floor, her titian hair spread around her face like a halo.

"Da?" Harry cried at his entrance, miraculously, alive, his little face screwed up in distress.

As though that were the catalyst, the first tears began to trickle their way down Sirius's cheeks.


	4. First

**A great big cookie goes to everyone who reviews! A huge thank you to Deluxe Sugar Quills for reviewing and adding me to Story Alert.**

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter! Mwahaha! (Lightning comes down from the sky and strikes me. Good thing I've already written the drabble.)**

_First_

James, Albus, and Lily had heard stories about the war for as long as their various relatives had deemed them able to understand, so it didn't particularly surprise Harry when Albus asked, one summer evening, exactly why Harry's parents weren't around.

"Go on," Ginny prompted when Harry glanced questioningly at her. Then, her smile softening as she looked around at her husband and children, she added quietly, "Some things are important."

And because some things were important, the next morning the family made the first of many trips to visit the little cemetery by the old church in Godric's Hollow.


	5. Last

**Step 1: Press the little "Review" button.**

**Step 2::)**** or :(**

**Thanks to Deluxe Sugar Quills, who's already mastered this process marvelously.**

**Disclaimer: If I were JK Rowling, I would not be writing drabbles on fanfiction. 'Nuff said.**

_Last_

A gleam of red in the peaceful forest clearing alerted her to the object of her early morning search.

Three turns to the Resurrection Stone, and then Fred, Tonks, her parents, and everyone else she had ever lost to Voldemort was there, standing with her in the quiet woods.

She gave a cry of welcome she recognized her long dead brothers in the milling group.

"Molly," they murmured gravely, "you must leave the Stone. We must be the last to return this way."

As the Stone dropped from her shaking fingers, she could have sworn she saw them wave good-bye.


	6. Hours

**This one's my favorite so far. Please R&R and let me know what you thought of it.**

**Disclaimer: If I were the richest person in the UK, I'd own a car. I don't, so I'm not.**

**Cheers for my Lone Reviewer (cue William Tell Overture)…you know who you are. ;)**

_Hours_

…_fifty-eight, fifty-nine, _fifty-nine. _One, two, three…_

An hour of despair, an hour of unawareness. An hour as a human, an hour as a dog. Only a little time left until he could sink into the relative safety of a—albeit highly intelligent—ignorant canine mind.

_…thirty-eight, thirty-nine, forty…_

He counted the seconds just to focus away from the despondence that permeated the very stones of Azkaban. He always knew what time it was; James had laughingly called him the human wristwatch. The talent had come in handy often enough.

_...fifty-nine, sixty._

With a sigh of relief, he slipped into oblivion.


	7. Days

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter, and pigs fly.**

**Reviews are like sunflowers; they brighten up my day. Any and all reviews will be cherished, treasured, and replied to.**

_Days_

Six days since he'd walked out on his best friends and left them to fight the greatest Dark Wizard of all time. Soon it would be a week. It made it all seem very final, somehow.

Here he was, lying on the bed in the spare room at Shell Cottage, staring at the ceiling miserably, alone and adrift without them.

He was awful stupid sometimes.

"Ron?" Fleur asked from the doorway, "Potterwatch is on, if you'd like to come down."

He smiled at her half-heartedly. "In a little bit."

He clicked the Deluminator, and the room was plunged into darkness.


	8. Weeks

**I'll be without reach of a computer from 6 am until after midnight tomorrow, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to post another drabble tomorrow. I'll try to either post again tonight or post it tomorrow before leaving, but if not, look for two on Wednesday.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it, despite my best efforts to the contrary.**

**Please R&R!**

_Weeks_

Ginny sat in the Room of Requirement, surrounded by spray paint bottles and Dumbledore's Army members. Every week, they painted new graffiti messages somewhere on the school walls. This time they had the password to Snape's office, overheard by Neville as Alecto took him there for punishment.

It would be a great success if they painted the Headmaster's office, Ginny fantasized. Suddenly, all her breath left her in a whoosh.

The Headmaster's office. Where there were many valuable and important things. Like Gryffindor's sword. The sword Dumbledore had tried to leave Harry.

Ginny knew what this week's mission would be.


	9. Months

**Here's yesterday's; I'll get today's posted as soon as I finish typing it up.**

**Disclaimer: I'll let you know as soon as my imaginary lawyer finishes talking Warner Bros and JK Rowling into giving me the rights to Harry Potter.**

**A huge Thank You to ****cosmos is a happy moose** **for reviewing and adding me to Story Alert!**

_Months_

Albus stands in the mist, watching Harry disappear. The professor has done many things in his long life, but those that are in the front of his mind right now are the ones he considers his greatest success and his worst mistake.

Helping Harry to destroy Voldemort...and those two glorious, awful months when he was seventeen, when the entirety of the world had seemed laid at his feet, ready for the taking, and Ariana had died, paying the price for Albus's fatal foolishness.

In his mind, the two are inextricably linked. He failed Ariana. He will not fail Harry.


	10. Years

**Here's today's...R&R please!**

_Years_

"A lot can happen in a year," Ginny said as she and Hermione stood together in the kitchen of the Burrow, washing dishes at the sink. "Voldemort could be defeated, you and Ron could get together-"

"Hey!" Hermione interrupted, laughing. "What about you and Harry?"

Ginny frowned. "What do you mean what about me and Harry? I do have a boyfriend, you know."

Hermione nodded. "Dean. Of course. Hmm…"

Ginny eyed her suspiciously, but Hermione refused to elaborate.

As she bent down to put away a stack of plates, Ginny heard her mutter, "A lot can happen in a year."


	11. Red

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it.**

**Thanks to Deluxe Sugar Quills and cosmos is a happy moose for reviewing. (DSQ: I saw the word Red and instantly thought of Lily's hair, so here's the James/Lily you asked for. Enjoy!)**

_Red_

"Hey, Evans!"

Lily groans. James catches up with her easily, hazel eyes dancing.

"Go out with me?"

She treats him to her best death-glare. "No."

James grins. "But Lilyflower-"

Lily turns and sweeps off to Transfiguration.

Some time later…

"Lily, go out with me?"

"Go jump in the lake, Potter. In fact…"

There is a rather large splash.

Years pass…

"Just leave me alone," Lily snaps. She climbs onto the train, missing the quite uncharacteristic look on James's face.

As it turns out, she is the first to break their self-imposed isolation.

"Oi, Potter!"

He turns.

"Go out with me?"


	12. Grey

**Disclaimer: I totally own Harry Potter! And Lord of the Rings, Pirates of the Caribbean, the island of Tahiti…yeah, right.**

**Thanks, as always, to cosmos is a happy moose and Deluxe Sugar Quills for reviewing.**

_Grey_

Cedric closes his eyes. They're like him, he thinks, bland, uninteresting. Grey.

He can't understand why the Goblet of Fire picked him, him with his grey eyes and his mask of the perfect Hufflepuff. He didn't want to enter, but he did anyway, so as not to disappoint anyone.

In the maze, when he faces the Mirror of Erised, he doesn't see winning the tournament or the Quidditch Cup. Instead, Cedric sees a friend, someone who will not love him for his Quidditch skills or perfect grades or the glory he gives to Hufflepuff house, but for himself.

Just Cedric.


	13. White

Hope you like this one; it started at almost 200 words so I had to cut back a lot

**Hope you like this one; it started at almost 200 words so I had to cut back a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even British, so how am I supposed to own Harry Potter?**

**Thanks to cosmos is a happy moose, Deluxe Sugar Quills, and FangedLeaf for reviewing.**

_White_

"Hey," Dora said.

Remus blinked, taking in the large white room they were standing in. It looked oddly like King's Cross station. "I told you to wait at your mum's."

"Did you honestly expect me to?" she asked, kissing him.

They were there, of course, waiting for him. Sirius was laughing, as young and carefree as it had been at school. James stood beside him, grinning, one hand reaching up unconsciously to tousle his messy hair. Lily was leaning against him. She was smiling happily.

Remus took his wife's hand. After all, what was death but the next great adventure?


	14. Black

**Happy Easter, everyone! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; everything belongs to JK Rowling.**

_Black_

The morning Regulus woke and found the Gryffindor scarf lying on his dresser, he ran downstairs immediately and began unlocking the great black hall door.

"He's long gone, Regulus."

Regulus recognized Narcissa's voice but continued facing the door determinedly. "We could go join him. He'll be at the Potter's, I know it, Cissy-"

"And what good would that do? They won't want Slytherins. And Sirius doesn't want us either, anymore."

"That's not true," he whispered.

She came up behind him and put an arm over his shoulders. "Let him go, Regulus. He was always too good to be a Black."


	15. Blue

**Please R&R, I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

_Blue_

"_What House will I be in at Hogwarts?" eleven-year-old Teddy asked his grandmother over lunch._

_Andromeda smiled at him understandingly. "I really don't know, Teddy. You'll end up wherever is best for you, I'm sure, and wherever that is we'll all be very proud."_

"Lupin, Teddy!"

The Sorting Hat dropped over his head.

_Hmm…_the hat muttered. _You've the bravery of your parents, true, and loyalty, but it's really your mind that stands out. You're a _RAVENCLAW!

As he slid off the stool and walked over to his cheering House, Teddy felt his hair turn a shade of brightest Ravenclaw blue.


	16. Purple

**Disclaimer: If I were JK Rowling, I would be somewhere writing the Scottish Book and not writing drabbles for fanfiction.**

**Please review; I really appreciate it!**

_Purple_

"Hermione, what are you so frustrated about?"

Guiltily, the girl in question glanced up at her boyfriend. "Oh, you know," she said lightly, "knitting. Hats for the house-elves and all that."

Ron looked at the shapeless bundle in her lap. "Having trouble with the collar?" he guessed.

She smiled sheepishly. "Well, I just thought, since Molly has Victoire and Teddy to knit for this year as well…"

"It's great, Hermione. I love it," Ron reassured her.

She hugged him gratefully. They stood for a few moments before Ron bent to murmur in her ear, "Does it have to be maroon?"


	17. Brown

**I realized as I read this over that I made a technical mistake. In **_**The Prisoner of Azkaban**_**, Remus doesn't transform until he goes outside the Shrieking Shack and the clouds stop covering the moon. In this, Remus still transforms even if it's cloudy or he's inside. To those of you who complain, "It's not right!" just say that the Wolfsbane Potion causes the difference; otherwise Remus would just have to stay inside all night while there was a full moon and he wouldn't transform.**

**Disclaimer: If I were JK Rowling I wouldn't have made that mistake. There you go.**

**Please read and REVIEW!**

_Brown_

There was mud _everywhere_. It covered their clothes, clung to their hair, and even filled their pockets. Padfoot looked like a shaggy brown bear as he stretched out on the floor.

"Come on, you two, under the cloak," James hurried Sirius and Peter, for the three Animagi were in danger of missing not only breakfast but their first class as well. If they were tardy again it would mean detention, so with a quick goodbye to Remus, they sprinted up to the castle.

They weren't late, but they did have trouble explaining to McGonagall the origin of all the mud.


	18. Green

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating, but I was in the All-County band and really had no time. I will try to post every day, but keep in mind I am a busy high school student and will undoubtedly post late occasionally.**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: The characters and the first line belong to JK Rowling.**

_Green_

"You remember the shape and color of Lily Evans's eyes, I am sure?"

"_Hello." She stood in front of him. "I don't think we introduced ourselves properly the other day. I'm Lily Evans."_

_He took her extended hand. "Severus Snape."_

"_We can still be friends, can't we, Sev? Just 'cause you're in Slytherin, and I'm in Gryffindor, it doesn't mean anything, right?"_

"_Mudblood!" He wished he would die._

"_Severus, don't talk to me anymore. We went different ways, okay? I wish you the best." He hadn't realized how he needed her until she was gone._

He remembered.


	19. Pink

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, Voldemort would have been the only one to die.**

_Pink_

Remus would never admit it, but he loved Tonks' hair. He would get up at whatever awful hour of the morning Mad-eye told him to, head over to headquarters, and there she would be, hanging around in the kitchen, with her pink hair and her endearing clumsiness and the smile she reserved just for him.

_I love you, _he thought, but he couldn't, _couldn't_, say it out loud, because he loved her, and she deserved so much better.

And then Nymphadora Tonks' hair turned a dull, mousy brown, and Remus Lupin had no bright pink to light up his day.


	20. Colourless

_Colourless_

She noticed him in the library one Saturday morning.

"Hey," he said. Andromeda stared at him for a minute. _He was Muggleborn. She was a Black. Didn't he have any self-preservation instincts?_

She asked him this. He just grinned.

"What if I don't care you're a Black and a Slytherin and a pureblood and all that?"

"Then you really _don't_ have any self-preservation skills."

He laughed. "Tell you what. Let's not be all that, just here and now. You're not green and silver; I'm not yellow and black." He stuck out his hand. "Hello, Andromeda. I'm Ted."

She took it.


	21. Friends

Friends

_Friends_

Albus found a compartment with Rose and sat down, staring out the window at the passing landscape. His cousin, perhaps noticing his reluctance to talk, buried herself in a book.

The compartment door slid open. Albus looked around in case it was James come to throw something and found himself staring at the pale face of Scorpius Malfoy.

"Hey," he said. "Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

For a moment Harry and Ron's stories of Scorpius's father slid through Albus's mind, but he quickly shook them off and smiled at the boy.

"Sure. Go ahead."


	22. Enemies

**Here's another third generation fic featuring Scorpius. Enjoy…and REVIEW!**

_Enemies_

The wedding was in two weeks, Harry mused. Lily was ecstatic, Ginny was thrilled, even James and Albus approved, so why was he so upset?

Because his daughter was marrying Draco Malfoy's son, that's why.

Oh, Scorpius was nice enough, and he was one of Al's best friends, and he certainly made Lily very happy, but now that the prospect of _giving Lily away to him_ was so immediate, Harry found he didn't care for it at all.

Ginny thought he was being an idiot. She was probably right, he admitted ruefully, but he wasn't about to tell Draco that.


	23. Lovers

**Well, it's not what first comes to mind at this prompt, but I hope you like it.**

_Lovers_

James was late. Lily tried to pretend everything was normal, but as the clock ticked on and the sky grew ever darker, she could no longer fool herself. She sat in the dark living room, one hand clutching a mug of tea long gone cold, the other pressed over her abdomen where the baby rested.

Please let him be okay, she thought, over and over, as though by repetition she could bring him home safe.

When he opened the door, she knew at once that someone had died; but all she could think of was that it was not James.


	24. Family

Read and review please

**Read and review please! The 50****th**** reviewer will get to pick one of the Writer's Choice prompts at the end of the table; they're a long way off but I'll get there.**

_Family_

This was probably his best holiday yet, Sirius decided. He took a cookie from the tray Remus was proffering and shouted in the direction of the kitchen, "Great cookies Lils, it almost makes me glad I'm putting up with Jamie."

James rolled his eyes and Lily appeared at the doorway, laughing. Sirius was tempted to get up and kiss her, but he quickly determined that would generate a great deal of unpleasantness, and anyway, he didn't want Lily so much as someone like Lily to kiss and be happy with. But for now, this Christmas was enough happiness for anyone.


	25. Strangers

**I struggled a lot with this one; tell me what you think please!**

_Strangers_

The battle was bad, but the aftermath was worse. Everyone's devastation and sorrow had for the most part abated somewhat, and they could not ignore that George's had not; he woke up every morning met only with grief and left only with apathy.

At the one year memorial, George, unable to face it anymore, slipped off to stand staring out over the lake; but someone else had sought that solitude first. George was unsure what to do; he could not recall ever seeing Angelina cry before.

It came to him that perhaps he was not quite so alone after all.


	26. Teammates

**R&R, please!**

_Teammates_

Did anyone notice, those years, when he and Hermione had bickered with each other more for the exhilaration of the interaction than any meaningful disagreement? When they'd high-fived each other and their hands had stayed together a little longer than necessary? When he'd been jealous of Krum and she of Lavender, and both had tried not to show it, too proud and stubborn to admit their feelings?

Would they be surprised when Hermione shows up tomorrow with his ring on her finger? He doubts it.

Touching the little velvet case in his pocket, Ron steps forward to meet his fate.


	27. Parents

_Parents_

When James disappeared, it was Lily who finally found him, in an abandoned classroom near the owlery, forehead pressed against the window and his breath clouding the glass. As she stepped into the room he spoke, without raising his head.

"My dad's dead."

Lily froze.

James continued doggedly. "He was Head of the Auror Office. They've been after him for months. The Death Eaters got him outside Ministry protection." He looked at her hard. "I'm going to kill Voldemort, one day. I'm never going to leave my kid alone."

Lily spoke past the lump in her throat. "I believe you."


	28. Children

**How 'bout something that actually goes with the prompt this time? ;) Read and review please!**

_Children_

"Harry, look."

"What?"

"Malfoy's getting _married_!"

Harry got up from his chair. "No way."

"Yeah," Ron said. "Hey, does Malfoy look like he's got a receding hairline in this picture?"

The door opened, admitting a blast of wintery air.

"How was the appointment, Gin?" Harry asked. "Are you going to miss the start of the season?"

"Malfoy's getting married!" Ron called. "Gosh, let's hope they don't have kids."

Hermione glared at him. "I should think that's Malfoy's business, not yours."

"As a matter of fact, Harry," Ginny answered, "I'm going to miss the whole season…"

"Why?" Ron demanded.

"I'm pregnant."


	29. Birth

_Birth_

James paced.

Up and down, up and down the hall he went, earning annoyed glances from the Healers and nurses of St. Mungo's. James didn't care; it was his wife, his Lily in that room, so they could all go stuff it. She'd chased him out to get out of the way for a bit, telling him to go get coffee or something, but if he couldn't be in the room, he'd stay right outside it; so he paced.

Up and down, up and down the hall. His son was being born.

Up and down.

Up and down.

James paced.


	30. Death

_Death_

It always amazes Ginny the way the air seems to bend around the memorial, creating a pocket of silence through which nothing can penetrate, not even the shouts of the children playing on the grass or the conversations taking place mere meters away.

She traces the name of her brother, carved into the white marble like the hundreds of others; everyone who has ever fought, and died, because of Voldemort.

There's nothing left of Fred here; no trace of him lingers in the cool stone. They've all gone, leaving nothing behind; only bereaved family and friends, only memories.

Only silence.


	31. Sunrise

_Sunrise_

She'd seen her friends lying motionless on the floor. She'd seen the man she loved miss death by millimeters. She'd seen his family desperately struggling against murderers.

She'd seen Harry dead at Voldemort's feet.

And now she was fighting for her own life. They would die, she was sure of it; even together they could not finish Bellatrix, and Voldemort still waited in the wings. They could not think to win.

But Harry appeared, and Voldemort toppled backward, finished at last.

And rising like the great bright ball of the sun, hope was rekindled in the great army of Hogwarts.


	32. Sunset

**This one goes with the last one; enjoy!**

_Sunset_

It was a strange feeling, waking up as the last of the sun dipped below the horizon. Harry recalled too well its rising; had it really only been that morning? It seemed so much longer, as though while he had slept a hundred years had passed, muting all the sights and sounds and emotions of the night and dawn before. Would he find anyone in the castle, he mused whimsically, or would they all have disappeared?

He heard footsteps on the stairs, answering his question. Ron poked his head around the doorjamb.

"Good morning, Harry. Or is it good night?"


	33. Too Much

_Too Much_

Diagon Alley was an abrupt and dazzling smorgasbord of sights, sounds, and smells. Wizened wizards conversed with the aid of ear trumpets as wizarding children played tag on the sidewalk or clutched dripping ice creams from Fortescue's. Their mothers inspected the prices on potions ingredients and waited in line at Flourish and Blotts holding books like _Familiar Ailments of Familiar Animals_ or _100 Quick Cake Recipes. _Magic was a tangible presence in the air; no less otherworldly than the items for sale or the people to whom this was commonplace.

Lily realized she was staring and ran to catch up.


	34. Not Enough

_Not Enough_

They're so happy, so giddy, so _thankful_ that Harry wants to grab a broomstick and flee. Ron and Hermione have managed to slip off, seated together at one of the tables, even Neville has ducked out of the limelight, but Harry is needed still at the center of everyone's attention.

Despite hating it, he notices most of all that which is missing.

Tonks and Lupin should be celebrating. Fred should be cracking jokes with George. Colin should be taking pictures. They should be talking, laughing, joyful.

Harry finally escapes, to avoid not the revelers but their reminders of the dead.


	35. Sixth Sense

_Sixth Sense_

It was hard to concentrate with the boy so close, occupying Voldemort's mind, crowding out anything but the frenzy to rip, tear, kill. The wand twitched in his hand as though sensing his desire and the Dark Lord permitted himself a small thrill of elation at his conquest of his extraordinary Elder Wand. He reveled in its power and its necessary completion of his immortality; now it would receive its final baptism at his hand: the death of his prophesied threat.

When he woke, the hated presence was gone. Voldemort knew Harry Potter was dead at his hand. He laughed.


	36. Smell

**As you may have noticed, there are more than 50 reviews for this (thanks to everyone who has, by the way!). Just like I did for the 50****th****, the 100****th**** reviewer will get a chance to choose a prompt.**

_Smell_

The war was, if possible, more evident at the Burrow than the office. The clock would have been hard not to notice; they had formed a habit of glancing quickly at its face checking that all hands were safely positioned. Now, of course, they pointed straight up to twelve-o'clock and the inscription "Mortal peril;" beyond that were the hurrying cloaked figures, the all-too-necessary wards, and the constant aura of fear.

Walking up the garden path, Arthur caught a familiar aroma on the breeze and smiled, despite everything; whatever happened, Molly and her cooking were dependably ready to welcome him home.


	37. Sound

**I got a review asking which Lily I was referring to in one of my drabbles, and it made me realize that it's really not very clear sometimes. This one's pretty obvious, since it mentions Mr. Evans and has James in it, but for ones that aren't: you can pretty much count on that it will be Lily Evans unless it specifically mentions Harry, Ginny, or other third generation characters. Also, if it is Lily Potter II, I'll make a note.**

_Sound_

Lily had always been terrified of thunderstorms. The thunder booming overhead kept her up at night. Her dad told her funny stories when she was scared. Once she left for Hogwarts, she missed that comfort. Now all she could do was wander restlessly through Gryffindor Tower, jumping at every crash or flash of lightning.

"Lily?"

Lily started. James was leaning on the windowsill of the common room.

"What are you doing up this late?"

He smiled. "I love storms. I come down here to watch, sometimes." He patted the sill beside him. "Join me?"

The thunder never scared Lily again.


	38. Touch

_Touch_

Grotesque fingers tilted his head back. It considered him with nonexistent eyes. Sirius grabbed Snape's wand. He knew the charm—it was fundamental Order arsenal.

Might it be better to let the dementor get on with it, though? Having delivered Harry from the betrayer, surely any obligation to stay in the world was released…he would die anyway, why not now? He could see James again.

The wand slipped from his fingers. Suddenly overcome with terror, his head cleared abruptly. He stumbled back, falling. The dementor swooped down.

The silver stag, so like James in form, soared over his prone figure.


	39. Taste

**Pure fluff, but I hope you enjoy it.**

_Taste_

"That one looks like a rabbit," Hermione said, pointing.

Ron scoffed. "A rabbit? Is that the best you can do? I think that cloud over there looks like the Resurrection Stone."

"You've never seen the Resurrection Stone," she laughed. "Besides, it does not. It looks more like cotton candy. I wonder if it tastes like cotton candy too."

"Tasting a cloud? What's cotton candy taste like?"

Hermione rolled onto her side, resting her head on her hand. "I had some at a fair once. It tasted pretty good."

Ron leaned up to kiss her. Smirking, he murmured, "You taste better."


	40. Sight

**Deluxe Sugar Quills left the 100****th**** review. Let's see if I can reach 200: whoever leaves the 200****th**** review gets to pick a prompt. Thanks so much for everyone who's reviewed so far; it means a lot. You guys are the best!**

**It's not the best, but I really wasn't sure how to write this one.**

_Sight_

Ginny remembers Bellatrix's curse flying at her, coming so close to hitting her. That awful jet of green light almost ended her life. She would have been dead like Remus and Tonks, Fred, Colin, so many others…

Like Harry.

She was ready to kill Bellatrix. That green light coming at her convinced her. A green light from Bellatrix's wand was the last thing Nymphadora Tonks ever saw.

_Avada Kedavra_ took too many people from her that day.

She had the curse on her lips, and she still isn't sure whether she's glad or not that her mother got Bellatrix first.


	41. Shapes

**So so sorry not to have this up yesterday, guys!! I promise, I'll get two up today or tomorrow.**

_Shapes_

Harry felt an unexpected impact to the back of his head and looked up from his reports, surprised. A large foam ball lay on the floor; James regarded him innocently from his playpen. Harry narrowed his eyes at his son, who responded by lobbing a foam square at his head. Harry caught it deftly and James shrieked with laughter.

When Ginny poked her head in to investigate all the noise, she was greatly amused to watch her husband tossing the foam shapes back and forth with James and explaining the finer points of Quidditch to his intently listening two-year-old son.


	42. Triangle

_Triangle_

Ron squinted up at the sun. "Are you sure this is Muggle _fun_, Dad?"

Mr. Weasley beamed. "'Course! Sailing's great fun."

"Yeah, but we're standing on the beach untangling the ropes," Ron grumbled, "not sailing."

Percy charmed the rest of the sails together to make a large triangular parachute, but threading a rope through their father's belt without his notice was Ron's job. Bill whispered a charm and the parachute went up like a kite. Tying the rope securely, the boys crept away.

Despite expectations, they weren't punished; it was from this adventure that the flying car idea was born.


	43. Square

**I realize that I've now done three in a row about young children, two of them next generation. Sorry…we'll throw some more variety into the mix soon.**

**The Alice mentioned in this is an OC. She's the daughter of Rose Weasley (hence her grandmother being Hermione) and Lysander Scamander (son of Luna and Rolf Scamander, for those who haven't seen J. K. Rowling's chart.)**

_Square_

"Grandma, what are you doing?"

Alice's grandmother beckoned her in. "It's a quilt, Alice. It's made up of many different squares, see?" Alice looked.

"Each represents another Weasley. Look, there's your daddy. He's got a salamander on his square, for his job and his name."

"Lysander Scamander?"

Hermione nodded. "And there's Great-Uncle Harry."

Alice studied the quilt carefully. "Where's my square?"

"I haven't done that one yet."

"Can I help with the quilt?"

Hermione laughed. "Of course you can. Here's a square to get you started, hmm? Now, I think I can find some gingerbread for my special quilt helper…"


	44. Circle

_Circle_

He's running the ring around in his fingers. He knows the feel of it by heart by now: the smooth thin silver band, the bump of the diamond hard under his fingers, round and round and round…

Remus squeezes his eyes hard shut, breathing deeply in through his nose. _Tonight,_ he promises himself. How many times as he told himself that? He can't remember.

He inspects the ring once, holding it up between his fingers and watching the light gleam through the gemstone. Then, giving it a perfunctory polish with his shirt-tail, he slips it back into the box.

_Tonight._


	45. Moon

_Moon_

The Owlery is Teddy's thinking spot. He sits on the wide windowsill where the breeze blows in, so all he can smell is the forest (and luckily not the scent of many owls in a small place), all he can hear is the roaring of the wind and the rustling of the birds, and all he can see is the Hogwarts grounds spread out beneath him.

Sometimes he brings his homework. Once, he showed Victoire. But most often, Teddy comes up here to look at the moon.

Because the Owlery is also the place where Teddy thinks about his dad.


	46. King

**I would really love some feedback on this one. Let me know if you liked the style, if you hated it, if you never want to see it again.**

**By the way…the narrator is a fortune teller by the name of Lisha prophesying for Voldemort when he was traveling around after working at Borgin and Burke's and stealing the cup and the locket. He does kill her in the end.**

_King_

You will be king where kings do not exist. You will never love and it will destroy you. You will be loved and it will destroy others.

Uneasy by this talk of love, Tom? Riches and glory, is that what you want?

You of base birth and beginnings will rule a lordly army and take a great land. You will spill blood and wealth at your feet.

Your enemy will fight you and die for his fight. You will kill your greatest threat, and be brought low by his death.

Afraid of death, Tom?

_"Avada kedavra!"_

And so it begins.


	47. Heart

**Sorry I didn't have this up yesterday, guys; my Internet was down and ****that caused some problems.**

_Heart_

It's strange how a simple sight can bring back memories. For nearly anyone else, the tree along the lake edge is just that: a tree. But for Severus…

He doubts anyone remembers how he watched her after the day he destroyed their friendship at this tree, protecting her from a distance. He doubts anyone cares how much it hurt.

There's a heart carved into the bark. JP+LE, it says. Severus wonders if Potter did that before they started going out, or after. Does it matter?

Any chance of his name in that heart was lost that sunlit day in fifth year.


	48. Diamond

_Diamond_

Fleur was, surprisingly, the first to find out. She Apparated to the Burrow, where Molly met her in the yard waving her own copy of _Witch Weekly_. A cloud of dust advancing up the road heralded the arrival of George and Angelina. In short order much of the extended family had migrated the front step of the house.

Ginny Apparated, took one look at their expectant faces, and frowned. A copy of _Witch Weekly_, thrust out for examination, provided the answer. The front cover shouted: _Boy-Who-Lived Seen Buying Diamond Ring: Wedding Bells in the Future?_

Harry groaned. Rita Skeeter _again._


	49. Queen

_Queen_

Draco knows how Astoria will be waiting for him, even when he promises to be home by seven and doesn't get in until two in the morning. He knows from Scorpius how she fixes dinner in silence and frequent glances at the clock. He can guess for himself how she busies herself inattentively around the house after their son is in bed. He sees how she meets him at the door with the tear trails still evident on her cheeks.

If the Dark Mark on his arm is the reason he stays away, Astoria is the reason he comes home.


	50. Joker

**50!! Wow! Thanks to everyone who has added me to Story Alert or Favorites and especially to everyone who has reviewed!**

_Joker_

The greatest compliment James received from Uncle George was that he reminds him of his uncle. For a while, James wondered which uncle was meant.

James heard the adults talking one evening about his cousin Fred. Hermione said that she felt for Fred. "A lot to live up to," she said. James used to wonder what she meant by that, too.

He looked at a few of the names his parents visited at the war memorial. He wondered why Fred's name was carved in the stone.

He asked Ginny. It was the first time James had seen his mother cry.


	51. Water

_Water_

It had been James's idea, as such things often were. And, as such things often ended, a thoroughly furious Lily Evans was yelling at him.

"First you snatch my books, then you dump me in the bloody lake, _then_ you have the temerity to _ask me out_—_honestly_ Potter, what do you think the answer will be?"

"Lily," James began grandly, "I'll go to the ends of the Earth for you, I'll—"

"No, that's not going to help you," Lily interrupted. Suddenly she stepped forward, shoving James into the lake. A wicked grin crossed her face. "But that might."


	52. Fire

**I'll be away for the next couple of days, so don't expect another drabble from me until Sunday at the earliest.**

_Fire_

Michael's first thought upon seeing Ginny: _Wow, look at that red hair._

His second: _she must be a Weasley._

"It was so unfair; really, except for you, they're awful. Their Keeper couldn't catch the Quaffle if it landed on his head."

"You mean my brother?" Ginny interrupted conversationally.

Michael deflated slightly. "Er, all he needs is some practice. Their Seeker, though…"

"Don't you say a word about him. For your information, Harry's a better Quidditch player than you'll ever be!" She stood abruptly. "You know what, Corner—we're through!"

He'd forgotten the temper that went with the red Weasley hair.


	53. Earth

**Okay, I'm back; I've got Friday and Saturday written and hopefully I'll have them posted tomorrow.**

_Earth_

Neville stands on the steps for Hogwarts, silent. Scars from spells and other detritus from the Battle still litter the grounds.

Evening of the day after, Neville is glad to be alive.

He hears a sound behind him and brings Gryffindor's sword up to a defensive position automatically, but it's only Luna.

She kneels and places her ear to the lawn. Neville wonders if she's inspecting for Crumple-Horned Snorcacks.

"Everything's different now, isn't it?" he asks.

She smiles up at him. "Of course it is. Can't you hear it?"

Neville feels a strange urge to laugh. He bends to listen.


	54. Air

_Air_

Regulus pressed his palm against the grimy cave wall, heart hammering. _He was so close to destroying some of the Dark Lord._ "What now, Kreacher?"

The house-elf whimpered. "Blood."

_"Sectumsempra," _Regulus whispered. Red blood spurted out of his hand. _So close to death._

The basin was just as Kreacher had foretold. Regulus took a deep breath, willing his shaking hands to still, then dipped the goblet into the frothing potion.

He saw Kreacher grab the locket before the water closed over his face. He couldn't breathe. He needed air. He needed to escape! He couldn't reach the surface…

_So close…_


	55. Spirit

_Spirit_

He was cold. Almost immediately upon realizing that, it came to him that he was shivering. (_"Good morning, James." "Happy Halloween, my love!") _He discovered his eyes were shut and opened them.

(_"Come on, Lily, I'll nip out, get some candy for Harry, be back before anyone realizes I've left.") _Mist surrounded him. (_"Don't worry, we'll be out of here in no time.") _A figure approached, he noticed without surprise. _("It's Harry's bedtime.") _"Lily?"

"James?" Her voice echoed. _("Lily, run!" A high, piercing laugh. A flash of green.)_

The mist floated around them, as insubstantial as the spirits it embraced.


	56. Breakfast

_Breakfast_

Harry journeyed again to the Chamber of Secrets, down the pipe to the statue of Salazar Slytherin. The basilisk slithered toward him and Harry ran and ran, but never got farther away…

The basilisk was crushing him. It hissed, "_I have won, Harry Potter."_ Suddenly, he stood in the forest with the Resurrection Stone.

"Why didn't you save us?" his apparitions demanded. They wouldn't listen to Harry's protests that he couldn't, that he tried so hard…

"_Daddy! Daddy, wake up!"_

Harry opened his eyes. James and Albus were jumping on his bed. "Wake up, Dad! Mum says it's breakfast time!"


	57. Lunch

**Hoorah, I'm finally caught up! Hope you enjoy!**

_Lunch_

Sometimes, being an Auror doesn't seem worth the long hours Ron could have been spending with Hermione, the dark thoughts and nightmares, and the times he doesn't know whether he'll survive to go home at all.

On their anniversary, Hermione prepared a lovely picnic lunch and he promised to spend the day with her. But the Ministry owl was urgent, despite these plans, and Ron had to kiss his wife apologetically and leave.

He's interrupted from these gloomy thoughts by the arrival of a package. Ron unpacks it and surprises his colleagues with a laugh.

She's sent him the lunch.


	58. Dinner

_Dinner_

Kreacher hurried about the kitchen, locket bouncing on his thin chest. His Master Harry and Master's friends were all out of the house. Kreacher didn't know what they were doing, but it must be very important.

He popped the steak-and-kidney pie—Master Ron's favorite—into the oven and thought for a moment about what to cook next. The treacle tart which Master Harry liked? Hardly had he begun gathering the ingredients, though, when he heard a noise. It must be Master Harry returning!

For the first time in his life, Kreacher was not pleased to hear his Mistress Bella's voice.


	59. Food

_Food_

She opened her eyes into darkness. She tried to sit up and found her hands were tied tightly.

"Hello?" someone asked

"I'm Luna Lovegood," she said.

"Raphael Ollivander," he replied.

Luna laughed delightedly. "Ollivander's, Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.! You made my wand."

"Maple and phoenix feather, seven inches. Of course."

There was a rattle at the door. Ollivander sighed.

"Here's dinner, my dear. Such as it is."

Luna crawled closer to him. "Don't give up hope, Mr. Ollivander. My friends are very brave. You watch, they'll rescue us."

Clutching the old wandmaker's hand, Luna whispered, "They'll come."


	60. Drink

_Drink_

George was sitting at the counter of the bar when Angelina finally located him. He struggled blearily to focus his gaze on her.

"Hey," he slurred at last through the alcohol-induced haze.

"Do you have to end every birthday completely drunk?" she asked.

He inspected the bottle in his hand bemusedly, as though surprised to see it there. Divesting him of it, she reached over and heaved him to his feet, where he swayed unsteadily.

"Come on," she said, pulling his arm over her shoulder, "let's get you home."

"It's his birthday, Ange," George muttered.

Angelina sighed softly. "I know."


	61. Winter

**For everyone who's been reviewing: I realize I haven't been responding, and I'm very sorry about that. If there's specific questions in the reviews or if someone has a problem with a chapter I'll answer them, but if it's just a liked the chapter, insert character here is so cute, this is me saying, Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you liked 'em!**

_Winter_

Albus wonders why old age is called the autumn of life, or why, for that matter, it must be compared to a season at all. If he must create an ineffectual analogy, Albus thinks life as a river would be better. After all, it does have a tendency to sweep one off one's feet and carry one away to who knows where.

_Right, Gellert?_

And if it had to be a season, Albus decides, as Snape inspects his injured hand, it would be more like winter.

Because he can already feel the creeping cold of death wrapping around his heart.


	62. Spring

_Spring_

Even with the war raging, her garden at Shell Cottage, with bright flowers and the smell of the sea, felt like a refuge to Fleur.

Every time Bill left on a mission for the Order, she suppressed the spurt of fear that always accompanied the knowledge that he was in danger and went outside.

She arranged bouquets of violets and lilies, made garlands of roses which she draped over the mantle. For a time the whole cottage smelled of flowers. _I miss you,_ they said. _I love you._

And so she lived out the spring surrounded by flowers and fear.


	63. Summer

_Summer_

"Race you to the pond!" Ginny shouted, tagging Harry and darting off. She had a head start, but he was faster, and had almost caught up when they reached the pond. Unprepared for Ginny's sudden stop, he cannoned into her, sending them both into the water.

Harry broke the surface with a splash. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry, Ginny, I didn't mean to—"

She cut off Harry's protests by laughing radiantly.

Harry found himself leaning toward her. Their faces were very close together. Ginny was looking up at him—

"Race you to the house," she whispered, almost regretfully.


	64. Fall

**And you expected something autumnal…**

_Fall_

"Have you seen Harry Potter, Minerva?" Severus asks insistently. If the boy is here somewhere… The knowledge entrusted to him needs to be passed on, and soon.

He rushes to a classroom and breaks the window. There he hesitates for a long moment. If he stays, if he does not hurry to the Dark Lord, perhaps he could yet help the boy; the temptation is strong, and his intentions are not entirely altruistic. The end, one way or another, is near.

There is nothing else for it. Stretching his arms wide, Severus leans out the window, and drops into darkness.


	65. Passing

_Passing_

Harry sits pensive at his desk, examining the worn piece of parchment in his hands. It seems forever since he's looked carefully at the corridors and rooms of the map, and he's slightly shocked to realize that he no longer has the passages of Hogwarts memorized. It's a melancholy thought, but he brushes it aside.

It's his children's turn now, and he eagerly scans the parchment until he locates the dots that bear their names. He folds the map carefully and scrawls a note for James. Then he sends it off to his son.

Like the passing of a torch.


	66. Rain

**I owe a great big Thank You! To 00jade for bringing to my attention the fact that in canon, James stole the Map from his father's desk. The last chapter is therefore uncanon. I'm sorry about that, but as it was not mentioned in any of the books, I'm leaving it up. I hope no one will be unhappy by that.**

_Rain_

Despite his brother's reassurances, Dennis wasn't sure about this magic business. And the rowboats weren't helping.

The boat tipped unsteadily and Dennis slipped on the slick wood. All it would take was one big wave to toss him over—

The cold water closed over his head instantly. Dennis was terrified. This was the end. Nothing could save him. Then a large, slimy _something_ caught him from behind. He screamed, bubbles bursting pointlessly from his mouth. He was propelled forward—

Back into the boat.

"All righ' there, you?" the giant called.

Sopping wet, buffeted by wind, Dennis grinned. He _loved_ magic.


	67. Snow

_Snow_

"James, wake up."

The boy groans. "What _now, _Albus?"

"Get up, _please?_"

James opens his eyes and focuses on his brother. "I will not. What gives you the right to come into my room and disturb my sleep, anyway? I need my sleep over the holiday, it's very important."

Albus rolls his eyes, grinning. "Yeah, the big Hogwarts firstie. Blah, blah, blah."

"Too right, and don't you forget it!" James says. "It's more than you are."

Albus concedes the point and continues. "Now that you're awake and arguing, will you get up?"

James regards his brother warily. "Why?"

"It's _snowing_!"


	68. Lightning

_Lightning_

When Petunia stepped out to fetch the milk bottles and found a baby instead, her scream woke the neighborhood.

Vernon was turning purple. "Live with us! The very idea of it! I'll drop him off at the orphanage on my way to work." And he stomped off to his morning paper in the kitchen.

Petunia stared after him bemusedly before looking down at the letter. _I implore you as his only living relatives to take him in._

She reached out a shaking finger and traced his lightning-bolt scar. Unexpectedly, he stirred, opening Lily's eyes.

Petunia shuddered. Vernon wouldn't like it.


	69. Thunder

_Thunder_

Crouch walked the streets of Hogsmeade, Moody's claw foot slipping on the wet cobblestones. His damp cloak flapped heavily in the wild winds. He kept one hand over the precious Polyjuice Potion.

He could see the lights of the Great Hall now and was filled with rage. These people feasted while his master was forced to cower in decrepit shacks!

Soon that would all change, and he would be raised above any others. He was his master's most faithful, most trusted…his master would reward him, when the time came.

A grotesque parody of a grin spread over Moody's battered face.


	70. Storm

_Storm_

Minerva paced back and forth in the Hog's Head back room angrily. "You've heard Snape's news, I suppose?"

Albus Dumbledore's grave blue eyes surveyed her over steepled fingers. "I have," he responded evenly.

"And?" she demanded.

He sighed. "I've talked to the Order, of course, but I don't think there's much we can do except ensure Harry's safety."

"And let Voldemort just take the prophecy?" she asked, appalled.

"I obviously don't like it much either."

Minerva leaned against the wall, watching him warily.

The storm was coming, and when it broke…

They had all better be ready when it did.


	71. Broken

_Broken_

"More pie, Professor?" Remus asked politely. McGonagall smiled at him.

"Yes, thank you."

Suddenly, Alice Longbottom burst into the room.

"Remus! Minerva! Hurry please!" she sobbed. "The wards are down at the Potter's!"

Soon they stood before the Potter's ruined cottage. Remus started forward as the door opened—James?—but it was Sirius. The other man was crying, tears slipping down his grimy cheeks.

"I'm so sorry… It's my fault, all my fault…"

"Get away from me!" Remus shouted wildly.

He caught a glimpse of Sirius's tortured face before the Dog animagus Disapparated.

Remus sank to his knees in despair.


	72. Fixed

_Fixed_

"_Come on, Ginny my love…"_

Ginny stood her ground. "No, I won't! I need some answers, Tom, please."

The diary twitched in her pocket. She opened it to find a message shining on the first page in bright green ink.

_What's the matter?_

I think…I think I'm the one attacking everyone, Tom!

_Why would you think that? You wouldn't hurt anyone._

I don't where I was any of those times.

_Just because you can't remember isn't any reason to worry. Calm down, of course it's not you!_

Ginny shook. Tom had set her course, and she would never get free.


	73. Light

**Next up: two separate initiations.**

_Light_

James leaned carefully over the bar to murmur to the bartender. "We're looking for five glasses of your famous firewhiskey, I think. The stuff that scalds like phoenix fire."

Aberforth glanced up, his sullen face brightening as he saw who it was. "Of course you are," he said quietly. "Third door on the left, lad."

Lily squeezed James's hand apprehensively and he reassured her, grinning in breathless anticipation.

Moody answered James's quiet knock. He took in the nervous, excited Marauders and chuckled slightly. Dumbledore stood, eyes twinkling, and waved them inside.

"Welcome, my friends, to the Order of the Phoenix."


	74. Dark

_Dark_

"Are you listening, Draco?"

Draco averts his face from Lucius's gaze. He can feel the tears burning and he swallows hard.

"To be chosen by the Dark Lord is a great honor!"

_Yes, _he thinks, _and that's why you're sitting in Azkaban._

"You simply must join up. Think of what you can accomplish."

Draco hears the desperation in his father's voice. He can feel it in the tenseness of his mother, sitting mutely beside him. _They don't have a choice._ Draco is their last chance.

Numbly, Draco wonders if it will hurt as he is branded with the Dark Mark.


	75. Shattered

**Note: any emails that have been sent to me since Thursday, including review notices, have not reached my computer and have instead been lost in the void. I've still not rectified that problem, so please be patient.**

**By the way: did you know that "Bellatrix" means "fighter"?**

_Shattered_

That insufferable child will die, Bellatrix vows, for his crimes against her Lord's empire. And he will _suffer_ for his crimes against her Lord's person. She suppresses a sigh of pleasure as she thinks of his screams.

Bellatrix dashes into the Atrium of the imbecilic, pompous Ministry. She can hear the boy running behind her now.

Time is running out. She must get the prophecy. The boy shouts that he has smashed it. He lies! He must lie! She cannot fail her Lord!

Fear overtakes her then, and she fancies she can hear the shattering of the little glass ball.


	76. Rebirth

_Rebirth_

The graveyard is quiet, mist blanketing the ground, so that the tombstones seem to loom like marble islands in a white sea.

A man appears. He moves quickly into the shadows. Two boys land nearby. The waiting man makes his move and one falls and lays still. A third figure rises eerily out of the mist. More people arrive, and the hillside flashes with strange lights and sounds. The boy escapes finally, and the man screams in rage. He and his followers leave soon after.

Only the tombstones remain as the mist settles and the graveyard grows quiet once more.


	77. Paralysis

_Paralysis_

He could hear them whispering from where he was hiding behind the chair. _Probably sneaking out again._

He took a deep breath and stood. "What are you doing?"

The trio exchanged a look. "Nothing, Neville, nothing—"

_With those three it was never nothing._ Neville knew he had to do something. He leapt awkwardly in front of the exit.

"I won't let you. I'll fight you!"

Hermione stepped forward. Neville had time to feel very apprehensive before he landed on the floor in a full Body-Bind.

Hermione glanced down and shook her head as she stepped over him.

"Oh, _Neville_."


	78. Disease

_Disease_

Those twinkling blue eyes looked at him lightly. They appeared almost amused by the proceedings. "How long do you think I have?"

"Maybe a year," Severus said. He wanted to rage at the old man, wanted to shake him out of the complacent stupor he seemed to have slipped into and scream at him that he _couldn't_ die now when they needed him more than ever, that it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair Severus should be expected to shoulder Dumbledore's troubles as well as his own great burden.

Unbidden, his memory flashed back to a pair of laughing green eyes.


	79. Agony

_Agony_

The voice penetrates the Great Hall insidiously. _"Harry Potter is dead,"_ it hisses.

Ginny cannot listen past those words. She's strangely detached suddenly and struggles to think past the buzzing in her ears. Of course, it's not true. Voldemort's lying. But she catches sight of Hermione's panicked face—it's not a trick planned by the trio, then—and _what if he's not…?_

Now she is on the steps, facing Voldemort. Her eyes are drawn, as he must have known they would be, to the large figure in the midst of the Death Eaters: Hagrid—and in his arms…

Ginny screams.


	80. Healing

_Healing_

Harry glanced around the Great Hall as he sat down by Hermione, but Ron was the only red head in sight. "Where is everyone?" he asked.

Ron shrugged. "Dunno, sleeping? We didn't all sleep the whole day like you."

"I think Mrs. Weasley and George are still by…by Fred," Hermione began, "but the rest…"

Harry clenched his jaw. Mrs. Weasley and George had taken it the hardest. If he had only acted more quickly…

"Harry?"

Harry jerked around violently and only saved himself from falling by grabbing the table. He looked up.

Ginny had never looked more beautiful, he decided.


	81. Blind

_Blind_

"So this is it." Hermione's foot connected with a loose stone and sent it spinning ahead.

"Just about," Ron said. "Last time we were here we thought a fifty foot snake was about to jump out at us, though, so it was slightly more nerve-racking."

Hermione smiled. "I don't suppose a fragment of Voldemort's soul has quite the same effect?"

Ron was regarding her strangely. "I'm an idiot," he blurted out suddenly.

Hermione blinked. Where had that come from? "A bit, sometimes."

He seemed about to say something else, but just shook his head. "Let's go stab a Horcrux, yeah?"


	82. Deaf

_Deaf_

"Harry! _Harry!_"

Sirius was perplexed. He was shouting to his godson, and Harry was not listening. Moreover, he seemed obscured by a thick fog, as though someone had thrown a veil over Sirius's head in the middle of everything. Pretty pointless spell, if you asked Sirius.

Not like Bella at all.

Just because it's _green_ doesn't mean it's Avada Kedavra, he reassured himself. Harry must just be deaf.

"Sirius, stop shouting!" someone yelled.

Sirius turned around. The speaker was a young man with tousled black hair and a wide grin; he looked exactly like Harry. Except for his eyes…

"_James?_"


	83. Lost

**Yay, I am back, though somewhat later than anticipated. I will do my best to keep these coming fairly steadily. Sorry again and thank you for your patience.**

_Lost_

It scared Ron more than he let on, Harry's listlessness. Since they had gotten on the Hogwarts Express together more than six years before, Harry had always been there; if not, admittedly, steady and dependable, at least steadfast and somewhat predictable. Even when Harry was bitter or moody or grief-stricken, even when the two boys fought, they were secure in the knowledge that if it came down to it, Harry would come through. Ron hadn't realized how much he'd counted on it.

He kicked the ground angrily, sending a small puff of dust swirling around the tent poles.

Bloody _Hallows…_


	84. Found

**This one's for Kiwikiss, who requested it.**

_Found_

The stairs by the Great Hall were littered hazardously with dust and debris. Ginny descended slowly, spotting her family in the entrance hall, a tight knot of red hair and grief. She took a deep breath, her chest constricting painfully.

She missed Fred so much.

Seeing her approach, Harry separated himself from the group. Unconsciously her stride quickened.

The tightness in her chest eased, finally, as they met in a tangle of arms and legs and relief. Phrases leapt to her attention, on the tip of her tongue, but all were silenced as he bent to kiss her at last.


	85. Missing

_Missing_

Did he feel it, while battling on the grounds, when the wall of the castle exploded inward? Did he know what had happened, did he falter for a minute, hesitate with a spell on his lips, as his twin lay dying elsewhere?

If he's being brutally honest with himself, he knows the answer is no.

He _didn't_ realize, didn't even consider the possibility until he entered the Great Hall and saw his mother's stricken face, his father's averted eyes, his siblings' numb grief. Then he knew, but only then. He hadn't felt it.

It's worse, somehow, than if he had.


	86. Choices

**Sorry for the long, unannounced break. I was away, without reach of a computer. I'm not sure how much I'm going to be able to write over the next few weeks, but I will try.**

_Choices_

"Peter!" Sirius shouted.

He grabbed Pettigrew by the front of his shirt, slamming him into the wall. Peter jabbed his wand into Sirius's arm; there was a bang and Sirius released him with a shout.

"Lily and James, Sirius…" Peter said, allowing his voice to sob. "How could you?"

Sirius started forward, his handsome face contorted, but Peter was already screaming the spell. The explosion hurled Sirius away; when he struggled upright, Pettigrew had already transformed.

Sirius threw his head back and laughed, laughed until it was almost like a sob, laughed until the Aurors came to take him away.


	87. Life

**So here's the next of my highly sporadic drabble postings...**

_Life_

The spell missed James so closely it ruffled his hair, but his opponent soon lay Stunned.

Along the length of the motionless Hogwarts Express, similar conflicts were taking place, with varying results. James heard a familiar voice, near the front.

"Protego!" A red-haired witch struggled with a burly Death Eater. Lily was holding her own, but as he watched, another figure crept up behind her and Disarmed her.

It wasn't hard to incapacitate her unsuspecting assailants. He presented the purloined wand to Lily, and she smiled her thanks.

Lily smiled at him! She was so pretty…

So he kissed her.


	88. He

_He_

"Mail's come, Hermione," Dean informs her when she arrives at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. He tosses her three envelopes.

She tears into them over toast. It's the usual three—Ginny, Harry, and—

One from Ron.

She misses them; it's just not _Hogwarts _without her boys and their wild adventures.

The letter's short, one sentence: _Remember where we met Snuffles in fourth year?_ It's annoyingly cryptic and reminds Hermione of the dangerous, melancholy side of those adventures, but it makes her smile nonetheless.

A Hogsmeade weekend's coming up, and this time, Hermione knows what—and who—is ahead of her.


	89. She

_She_

"I've given up," she informs him one evening.

"Given up what?"

She spins around on the spot, arms outstretched as though catching a nonexistant wind. "Trying to fit."

He snorts, and she stops, wide blue eyes searching his face. "Luna, not fitting in has always been your greatest gift."

She sighs. "Not fit in, just _fit._ Find the Luna-shaped space and inhabit it. _Belong_."

The vulnerability this beautiful, spirited, strong, fragile girl is showing him surprises Rolf. He reaches out, touching her shoulder, drawing her toward him.

"_Luna_…you fit right here."

Not entirely unexpectedly, she kisses him.

And it fits.


	90. It

It

_It_

Lily Evans thinks she's going crazy.

Either that or someone's jinxed her.

Yes! That'll be it. Someone (one of the Marauders no doubt) has, through means of a clever spell, changed her feelings about James.

Did she say James? She meant Potter, of course.

Those cowards. They won't get away with it! She'll approach Potter in Herbology tomorrow, look into his gorgeous eyes—

Get a grip on yourself, Lily. Potter's an arrogant toerag. He doesn't even like her, just asks her out to boost his ego.

So there's no way Lily could be in—well, you know—with him.

Right?


	91. Birthday

_Birthday_

"Some people!"

The old man, balanced atop a stack of boxes and running his hand along the inside of the freezer unit, his bright violet top hat wobbling unsteadily, heard Aunt Petunia.

His eyes slid onto Harry, and bulged in shock. He hurried up to them, then, just as speedily, sank into a deep bow, sweeping his hat off with a flourish.

Petunia wasted no time grabbing a shocked Harry and Dudley and rushing out of the store.

Maybe it was Harry's imagination, but he could have sworn the man had whispered something as they left…

_"Happy birthday, Harry Potter!"_


	92. Christmas

**I actually like this one quite a bit; hope you enjoy it as well.**

_Christmas_

Holidays at the Potters were exciting, to say the least. The two boys marauded about the house, best friends or archenemies in turn, while Lily alternately joined them, spread the contents of her toy chest on the floor, or "helped" her mother bake.

Harry, trying to read reports, emerged from his office, and a toy Quaffle hit him on the head.

"That's enough!" he shouted. "I can't hear myself think anymore!"

"Calm down," Ginny suggested lightly, "get in the spirit of the season." She pointed upwards, adding, "Mistletoe."

Harry kissed her.

"Yuck," James said, and threw the Quaffle at them.


	93. Thanksgiving

**Okay, I know...half a year is unexusable. I'm not going to try to explain myself. I will finish these though, I've got most of the rest written, and for anyone still paying attention to this, I will update soon...not before another six months goes by!**

_Thanksgiving_

Ginny eyed the young man on her step.

"I have something for your husband," he said.

Well, he didn't look dangerous. "I'm Colin Creevey. The second," he added quietly.

Dennis's oldest. He'd grown up.

"He'll be home soon. Please, come in."

***

She found Harry bent over Colin's package, later. He pulled her to him absently. "Letters," he murmured against her hair. "From Colin the first. He wrote them his sixth year." Softly, he admitted, "they're to me."

She fingered the top one, brushing her fingers over the date. May 26, 1998. "What's this one say?"

He hesitated. "Mostly…it says thanks."


	94. Solstice

_Solstice_

"Mister Scamander!" Rolf was shaken awake. "Lovegood's missing!"

Rolf blinked in the lantern light. "I know where she is."

She was in the clearing. Their clearing, he called it. They'd found it recently, as they two explored alone. It was perfectly round. "Obviously the den of a Blibbering Humdinger," Luna'd said solemnly. "A powerfully magic place."

Luna whirled gracefully, dancing with invisible companions under the Midsummer moon. The dance swirled her past him, and she flashed a serene smile.

"Want a partner?" he called.

She paused, extended a hand. He took it, and they were whirling together.

Powerful magic indeed.


	95. New Year

_New Year_

Hermione sat, fidgety, on the hard hospital chair, a disregarded Witch Weekly open in her lap. Her attention was on Ron, pacing the utilitarian linoleum of their hallway and glancing at her occasionally from under furrowed brows. What was he thinking…was he wondering at how much things for the three of them—four, now—were about to change?

"A boy," Harry shouted, the door flying open. Ron leapt forward to clap his shoulder in congratulations. Hermione's hand dropped briefly to her gently rounding belly, and she smiled a small, private smile; then she turned the smile outward to her friend.


	96. Frustrated

**After much delay, here's the next one. Prompt by **_**cosmos is a happy moose**_.

_Frustrated_

It's after midnight when he finally comes to bed. She wakes as he pulls back the covers.

"Bill?"

"Go back to sleep," he says coolly. Fleur sits up.

"Sleep, Fleur." He brushes her off but she's just as stubborn. Temper piqued, she slides closer, running a hand down his arm.

"Fleur-" he begins, voice strained.

"You're so middle-aged!" she snaps.

"_Lumos_."

Her gaze doesn't waver as the wand lights the scars criss-crossing his face. He trembles as she carefully traces a jagged line on his jawbone.

"I love you."

His eyes catch hers again, and this time their lips meet.


	97. Shield

**Prompt by **_**Deluxe Sugar Quills**_**.**

_Shield_

Neville halted the young Hufflepuff. "No, stay. You deserve an answer.

"Do you know how Harry wasn't killed as a baby?"

The lad nodded.

"That's most of it. The DA…we were being slaughtered during the beginning of the battle. But we knew what we were doing, we were prepared to fight for it. And everyone who died…

"I wasn't burned by the Sorting Hat because they were there. Protecting me. Fighting to the end." Neville swallowed hard. "Just…leave. Go."

Alone with the memories, he sank into his desk chair, pressed his head against the cool wood, and waited for Hannah.


	98. Secret

**Prompt by my nice reviewer whose name I cannot find but was something like "Tofftron." Sorry…**

Secret

"Hey."

Fifth year Lily Evans looked up at her best friend. "Hey, Sev."

He settled himself on the grass. "You're deep in thought. I could practically hear the gears turning up at the castle." He grinned at her. She smiled reluctantly. "Come on," he coaxed, nudging her gently.

"Promise not to laugh?"

He nodded.

"It's Potter. He's not really a toerag once you get to know him, you know?"

Severus pulled away and stared determinedly at the sky. "Right," he muttered. "Perfect."

Lily touched his arm gently. "Sev, please don't be upset."

His sudden, fake smile was blinding. "Who's upset?"


	99. Release

**I'm not sure that this one is clear enough…Basically, Harry and Dumbledore's Army are burying the dead Death Eaters.**

_Release_

The sparse gathering, dressed not in solemn funeral robes but rough, battleworn attire, matched the unmarked graves and nonexistent ceremonies. Out in the open wind of the moor, concerns fell away and movement had a brevity of motion suggesting a stark formality.

Harry watched Neville and Luna pause. They dropped into a grave a golden Galleon marked "D. A."

The last Death Eater under the ground, the last spell cast, they grouped in quiet huddles, unwilling to leave the unexpected refuge. Harry accepted tea from Hermione and looked around at his friends. His hand found Ginny's unobtrusively.

"Let's go home."


	100. Epitaph

**The poem is the beginning of "Requiem," by Robert Louis Stevenson.**

_Epitaph_

"Such a simple grave," he murmured, fingers running over smooth stone.

Any true historian of the Rise, Rebirth, and Fall of Voldemort invariably ended up here, in the Godric's Hollow cemetery. He'd seen the plaque in the Ministry of Magic and the Obelisk on the Hogwarts grounds. He'd tracked down the portrait in the labyrinthine towers of the castle.

Even that didn't compare to kneeling before the tombstone inscription in the peaceful cemetery.

Harry Potter

31 July 1980-26 May 2110

_Under a wide and starry sky_

_Dig the grave and let me lie_

_Glad did I live and gladly die._


End file.
